1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control devices, control methods, programs, and recording media. In particular, the present invention relates to a control device and a control method for enabling high-speed recording and reproduction to and from a predetermined disc, a program causing the control device to perform the control method, and a recording medium recording the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in digital video equipment and techniques for providing high-definition (HD) images, various apparatuses capable of processing such high-definition images have been becoming available. At the same time, there have been techniques for providing analog and standard-definition (SD) images (referred to as “low-definition images” in contrast to high-definition images) and apparatuses for processing such low-definition images. There is a demand from users to enjoy both high-definition and low-definition images. In response, techniques for meeting such a demand are being developed. With this as a backdrop, it is desirable to provide a technique in which cost-oriented low-transfer-rate images and quality-oriented high-transfer-rate images can be handled by the same equipment or medium (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-185715).
Techniques for recording and reproducing high-quality image data are becoming widespread. The amount of such high-quality image data tends to be large. Thus, since the amount of data written to a predetermined disc during recording is large, it is necessary to quickly write the data to the disc. For high-speed data writing, there is a proposed technique in which the recording speed is increased by increasing the number of revolutions of a spindle of a disc.
However, increasing the number of revolutions of the spindle increases the level of noise of the rotating spindle. As a result, the noise may be recorded on the video camera. Therefore, it is not preferable to use the technique in which, in the recording apparatus, the recording speed is increased by increasing the number of revolutions of the spindle. Also, increasing the recording speed by increasing the number of revolutions of the spindle is not preferable, because there are limitations in recording rate associated with characteristics of the disc medium, limitations in processing capacity of a large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) for signal processing, and physical limitations in rotating the disc at high speed.